Tail of Luvic
by Boyzilla
Summary: We all know that before Planet Vegeta exploded, Goku was sent away, but what if there was another saiyan that was also sent away? What if that saiyan child crashed landed in Azeroth? Follow the tales of Luvic as he trains to become to greatest paladin that ever lived.
1. Chapter 1: The Story begins

**Tail of Luvic**

Chapter 1: The Story begins

In the deep reaches of Space, in the northern galaxy, two space pods containing two children of a warrior race leave the planet of Vegeta, One of them would be known as the savior of Earth, the strongest of all saiyans, the saiyan named Goku.

However this is not his tale...

A giant orange ball of energy smashes into to planet of Vegeta, the planet cracks with molten rock and soon explodes with a laughing alien on top of a ship.

"Hahaha! well, well! Now that, is beautiful! See? Look Dodoria, Zarbon. Look at the Fireworks! Aren't they splendid?"

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The the planet explodes, leaving only a few survivors of the race known as, the saiyans.

Debris of the planet collided with one of the space pods that left it, the space pods functions changed, navigation blown completely off course and into the unknown, the message "destroy all lifeforms" was stopped and they only thing that remained was life support and the Ki implanting knowledge.

It took about a three years before the space pod started entering the atmosphere of a planet named Azeroth, the space pod shook and crash landed in an green forest just below the gates of a city.

* * *

Tirion Fordring, one of the five founders of the Knights of the Silver hand was visiting Stormwind's returned King, Varian Wrynn, And his friend Bolvar. Unbeknownst to him that soon he would form the Argent Crusade in the span of a year and find a special child.

Tirion kneel before Varian. "It's good to see you again my lord." he stood up.

Varian and Bolvar came up to Tirion and shook hands. "As it is too see you again old friend." said Bolvar releasing the handshake.

"What brings you to Stormwind?" said Varian.

"I thought I could visit my people again after such a long exile, with the reformation of the Knights of the Silver hand we are planing to head towards Light's Hope Chapel within a few months."

"I see, so how long will you be staying in my city?"

Tirion responded "Only two to three months before I shall lead a few paladins towards the Chapel."

**BOOM**!

The ground shook everyone held onto something as the earthquake ended.

"By the light what was that?" Tirion exclaimed. An alliance soldier came rushing in.

"My Lord, something strange has crashed right outside Stormwind!"

"Then I shall-" a gauntlet hand was put in front of the King.

"No, let me deal with this, it's the least I can do." he turned to a paladin, "Gather a couple of paladins and meet me at the gates."

It didn't take long, Tirion stood at the gates of Stormwind, he could clearly see some smoke rising not too far away. He got onto his Charger along with five other paladins and they ride to the place of the explosion.

When they arrive they could see the devastation, trees bent away from the crater, sparks of...yellow lightning? But that's shouldn't be possible as yellow lightning is holy energy from the Light and can only be used by Elite paladins and priest, as well as the Naaru.

"Be on your guard Knights of the Silver Hand, this could be a trick, or a test." If Tirion's thoughts were correct, this could be a test from the Light itself, or it could be an enemy that was fighting the Light. Either way, better cautious then not.

Tirion and the Paladin Knights approached the crater after dismounting their horses, some of them drawing their holy hammers and swords and keeping a spell prepared. The smoke cleared, and they saw a white pod in the center, its structure different from anything they ever seen before, including the draenei. Tirion slowly slid down the crater towards the pod, and slowly stepped towards it, then a hissing sound was heard and the pod began to open.

Tirion grabbed his hammer ready to strike, but then a beam of light shone upon the pod through the trees, the sight reminded him of the Church light that beams through the windows, and as he looked into the pod he released all tension.

There inside the pod that was presumed a threat, was a young three year old human child, sound asleep and naked. The Light shone upon the child, his skin was pale white as well, his hair, black.

Tirion took his cape off and wrapped it around the child and picked him up, however soon and he felt something wrapping around his right arm armor, he looked down to his arm to see a fuzzy brown monkey tail wrapped around it.

'Well, that's new. The Light as shone upon this child, who arrived in a white pod with the holy lightning sparking around it. It is clear this child is a being of the Light.' Carrying the child in his left arm and untied the tail around his right and wrapped the cape around the boy fully, the boy snuggled up within the cape and smiled as he slept.

The Paladins looked at the tailed child within their leader's arm sleep. Tirion looked up at the them and said.

"This child is important, let us return to Stormwind." They got back on their Chargers and head back toward Stormwind.

They rode into Stormwind, pass the market place, pass old town, and dismounted at the entrance of the Keep. Tirion signaled the paladin's to return to their previous duties as he carried the strange child towards the Keep.

Once inside and in the throne room, Varian greeted him.

"Have you found out the...why is that child in your hands?"

"I found this child inside a white machine that caused the explosion, however what's interesting is that the Light surrounded the child, holy lightning sparked across the crater. I believe this child was sent from the Light itself and I highly request that the Knight's of the Silver Hand adopt the boy and train him, oh and If I made add, I don't believe the child is human." Tirion said, he carefully raised the boy's tail as proof of him not being human.

Bolvar spoke "How interesting, if what you say is true, then I also recommend his actions."

Tirion spoke again "Since this child landed in your kingdom, I have no authority of what is to become of him. As king it is your choice to decide this child's future."

Varian thought of the words of the paladin and his friend, paladins can't lie, or they risk losing their powers of light, so what Tirion said is true. The child should be raised as a great leader of light, and combat the horde and the scourge that plague the Alliance. And if his son and this child were to become friends that would be good so that when his son becomes king he would have a grand friend to help him in times of need.

"I agree, this child shall be raised by the Knights of the Silver hand as a paladin, however it is important for a child to spend time with others and make friends, so I'll like him and my own son to have some fun, time to time."

Bolvar and Tirion nodded in agreement, It seems like their good king is still wise. If this child of light becomes good friends with Varian's son it would spell prosper for the future generations.

Just then their thoughts were interrupted as a muffled sound came from the child himself. Varian asked one his maidens to fetch some clothes for the boy as he woke. The child opened his eyes to see himself with the arms of an armored paladin.

However the boy's mind was innocent, memories of the past had locked themselves during the trip and he could only remember how to use energy. He looked up at the man's face who stared at him, the boy sensed his aura which was warm and nice, light shone from it.

"You have a very nice aura mister." was the first thing the boy said.

Tirion looked at the boy in small shook, now he knew the boy could detect evil and good within an aura, something only well trained paladins could do.

"Thank you child, you have quite an innocent aura yourself, quite pure if I may add." he replied.

"Ooh." the boy said in amusement, he smiled at him "I like you mister, you must be strong."

A maiden came with clothes for the child, Tirion set the boy done and let his tail slip from the cape. The maiden helped the child put on clothes fit for a young prince.

"Thank you, these are really nice. Can you help me make a hole for my tail? Please?" The maiden nodded and cut a small hole in the back of the pants in which the child's monkey tail came out of. She liked this child, he was nice and very cute.

Varian walked up to the boy and kneel to eye level. "What's your name boy?"

The child seemed to go deep and thought, as if trying to see into a past that seemed not to reveal to him, the child seemed to go sad as he looked back up to the unbeknownst to him, king.

"I...I don't know...I can't remember." the child seemed to be saddened that he didn't know his name.

King Varian stood up and looked at his friends who nodded. Tirion went up, grabbed the boy and put him on his shoulder pad before saying.

"How about a new name?" He thought, the boy was found with light shining on him, so... "How does Luvic sound?"

"What does Luvic mean?" the boy asked.

Bolvar answered. "It means light dear child."

The boy seemed to go into thought before smiling and his tail went wagging like a dog's. "Ok! My name is Luvic!" he yelled out in cheer.

Everyone thought one thing at that moment, 'He would make a true paladin.'


	2. Chapter 2: Starting things out

**Tail of Luvic**

Chapter 2: Starting things out

"**My dear little saiyan, it was not a mistake that I lead you to Azeroth. My Light guided your ship and sparked around your impact, I sent you here so that you may bring balance to this world, for it needs it." **The being smiled as it looked down upon the world.** "You will be cared for, but please be careful, for evil forces will try to take you. One of my messengers will talk to you when you arrive child."**

Tirion and Luvic walked throughout Stormwind, Tirion pointing things out about Luvic's new home. They were now approaching the Citadel of Light, while most people simply ignored the great paladin many were curious of the boy who had a monkey tail. The two now entered the Citadel and when they entered the main room, the light shining down from the windows, always stopping at the center of the room, moved unto the child.

The effect was instant, everyone in the room noticed when the light moved its grace unto the child. And many were either confused, amazed, or spectacle.

'Yet, another sign. This boy shows great promise.' Tirion thought as he held the boy's hand. He pulled slightly to signal him to keep moving.

"It's very pretty in here mister Tirion."

"I'm glad you like it, this is a place where the Light guides all who seek it."

Before they made a turn right into where the paladins begin there training, Luvic stopped in the center of the citadel, the lights of the windows shone upon him.

He stood there and looked at the windows, to everyone else. It was only a child staring, but for Luvic it was different. The world around him became more...spiritual, the buildings glowed with golden light and its as if evil itself seem to vanish from the world. Luvic saw something no mortal eyes had never seen before, a women with angel wings wearing white robes came down from the window and her pale feet touched the floor.

Luvic couldn't move, he continued to stare at her as she slowly took step by step toward him.

"**Do not fear saiyan child, I am a messenger from the Light. I have come with the message that you have been chosen as the Child of Light, the burden is great but you must not falter. As the Child of Light you will always keep in touch with your future holy powers."**

The angel kneeled down to Luvic's eye level, and placed her hand on his chest where his heart resided.

"**Your heart is pure and innocent, keep it that way young one. As child of light you will age twice as fast until the age of ten. For every year here is twice for you, I know that its hard to accept that your childhood will be spent faster then normal. But keep in mind that you are not alone, the paladins here are trustworthy as well as your future friend Anduin."**

"Friend?" Luvic questioned.

"**Yes, there are few more. But you will meet them. I'm sorry, but are you alone in your race here."**

"Where are my real parents?"

"**They are gone, but you will have a better family here." **The angel wiped a tear from the child's face. **"It's ok, to cry child, the Light comforts you here, go on and ease the sorrows of your soul."**

Tirion and a few paladins and priest watched as the child stood there staring at something not there, that is until the child went on his knees and cried and a bright angel appeared before there eyes comforting the child. Wiping the tears of Luvic with her robe.

"By all that is holy." many priest and paladins turned there heads away from the angel, fearful of this being of light that holds such higher authority then themselves, some of them went into prayer. All those who could not see the angel only continued on what they were doing.

Soon afterward, the angel disappeared and Luvic stood up and walked up to Tirion, he then moved his head at confusion.

"Are you ok mister Tirion?"

Tirion thought aloud "What are you child?"

Luvic responded. "Huh? well, the sweet lady called me a child of light or something."

Tirion looked around to see many staring at the boy. The boy put his hands up towards him.

"Carry me?" Tirion looked at him, the boy was just adorable, and his tail didn't help but to add to that innocence. He had to comply and lifted the boy up and carried him to the paladin trainer room.

Lord Grayson had seen everything that happened and met Tirion in the room. Along with Arthur and Katherine.

"He's quite cute when your holding him like a baby." said Katherine. She went around him to see Luvic asleep. "Oh, he's tuckered out."

"Haha, well when you just had a meeting with an angel who wouldn't be?" announced Arthur who was looking through a book about the Light.

Katherine smeared. "I thought you would be strengthened and rejuvenated by the Light, not tired out."

"That might be for most people, but the boy is clearly still a child. It might have been a little too much for him."

"Perhaps, so Tirion. What brings you to the Citadel with such a special bundle in your arms?"

Tirion shifted his armor carefully in order to get more comfortable with the sleeping boy. "I wish to make him a paladin, but I'm am constant state of business and I can't afford to care for him. It is my wish, as it is also the wish of the Light that the boy will be taken care of by the Knights of the Silver Hand."

Lord Grayson started talking "But the boy is so young, he is clearly at least three to four years if I'm right, to even consider being trained."

"Lord Grayson, you know as well as I that some of the greatest paladins trained since their young age. This boy is no exception." He lied down Luvic on a bench before standing tall before the three paladin trainers.

"This child." Tirion pointed at Luvic. "Is a child of the Light! It is our sworn duty to protect, train, and care for him. He is just as important as Varian's son, maybe even more so. The Order must see to it he becomes a paladin. This child could very well change the fate of the world for the better, bring justice to the unjust, caring for those who need care, and helping those who need it. He might be destined to become stronger then Uther himself if only we are to train him." He calmed himself, and spoke softly to Grayson. "As one as the highest ranking paladins Grayson, you have a good say over the Knights of the Silver Hand. This Child's teachings are in your hands and any you see fit too."

Grayson thought over it then replied "Very well, Tirion."

* * *

The next morning...

Luvic awoke in a bed, and got up from his sheets and rubbed his eyes. He got off his bed and stretched yawning. Rubbing his eyes again he then looked around, he was in a stone room with wooden flooring, there was a window to the left of his bed so the sunshine could come through and awake him. There was also a empty nightstand next to his bed which the sheets had a picture of a blue lion face on it. Looking around more he discovered a dresser and a mirror on the wall.

Luvic walked to the door and opened it, it was a hallway outside his room. The maiden that gave him clothes yesterday was sweeping the flooring. Smiling, Luvic walked up to her, his tail flowing in motion. He pulled on her clothes to get her attention, which worked as she turned around to greet him.

"Why hello little boy, how can I help you?" she said softly, smiling as she continued sweeping.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Luvic replied.

"I was afraid you weren't potty trained, but you proved me wrong. The bathroom is four doorways down the hall way with a picture of sitting lion." she said, pointing out the directions with her hands.

He walked down and said back "Thank you!"

A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom. And walked down the hallway towards the maiden again.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well...I don't know what to do around here." He grinned.

The maiden finished her sweeping and set the broom in a nearby closet before turning to the young saiyan child. "How about I help you change then I'll guide you to the dining room, how's that?"

"OK! Thank you miss..."

"Sarah Parks."

"Thank you miss Parks" he bowed to show appreciation. The maiden was surprised at this.

"Why did you bow to me?" she asked in confusion.

The boy looked up and tinted his head. "Do children not bow here in thanks to a adult? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" he held his head in shame.

"Do not worry child, it's just that here people only bow to royalty, but do yourself a favor and do not leave your customs." she smiled at him and rubbed his hair. "Now come, let's get you some new clothes."

They started walking toward Luvic's room. "What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?" he asked.

"You been wearing them all yesterday, in fact I believe you need a bath. We have time for it as it is still early morning and breakfast and not ready."

"What's a bath?"

So that is what that smell was. "Hehe, your find out soon enough." They turned directions towards another room.

When they entered the a room. Luvic saw a three adult women stare at the boy, before one of them yelled.

"He's so cute!"

And Sarah said. "Yes, and he needs a bath. Luvic, this is the Royal bathing room and these girls are going to help you take a bath. Girls, he never had a bath be gentle."

"How can he never have a bath?"

Luvic replied "I've been asleep most of my life, this is all still new to me. So who are you three?"

"I'm Georgia."

"Mary"

"Cilia"

Then all three yelled. "And we are going to give you a bath like never before."

Luvic could only stare in confusion as Georgia and Cilia left to get something. Mary held Luvic's hand and dragged him toward a small warm pool. The room was mostly marble white with these bottles on stands and fuzzy cloths in the white closets.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Just take off your clothes and get in the water, we will be there shortly to help."

Luvic complied, took off his clothes and submerged himself in the warm water. It felt nice as his muscles relaxed and refocused themselves after such a long trip in space. Luvic decided in this time to check up on his Ki while he was alone.

He sensed his Ki throughout his body, it seemed much stronger today then yesterday. In fact it seemed three times as strong after that girl in the white robes spoke to him yesterday. The hot water is also helping his Ki as his muscles were releasing themselves. Soon the three girls came back with a bar of some white cube thing, and a bottle. Luvic couldn't read yet so he was unsure on what the bottle said.

Mary came up with the bottle and put some of the liquid on her hands, she then started to scrub Luvic's wild hair. "It's no wonder your hair is like this, not having a bath since birth." the scent of roses escaped from Luvic's hair as the liquid turned into white bubbling things. Another of the girls came behind him and started scrubbing his back, moving slowly to the base of his tail before putting some of that bottle liquid stuff on her hands then proceeding to wash his tail smoothly.

"Mmh" Luvic moaned in pleasure as his tail was being washed.

"A sensitive tail I see" the girl giggled.

After a few more minutes of bathing Cilia helped him dry off. Sarah came back with some new clothes, which were again fit for royalty. She cut a hole in the pants before helping Luvic put on his clothes.

"So that was a bath, it was nice." Luvic exclaimed.

Sarah chuckled as she lead the saiyan toward to dining hall. When walking she noticed the boy was playing with his own tail, it was a adorable sight as it seemed to take away the boredom. They arrived in the dining hall to see royal court members sitting, and Varian and his son talking to each other. There was also Tirion and Bolvar who were near Varian, Tirion seemed to noticed Luvic's entrance.

"Thank you miss Parks, I'll take it from here. Come here Luvic you can sit next to me." The paladin patted on a chair next to himself. Luvic walked up ignoring some of the glares of the royal members. He sat in a comfortable position for his tail, and waited for the waiters to bring the food.

It didn't take long before everyone was sited and the food was brought out. Before the food was brought to him, Luvic asked Tirion something.

"Tirion, how do people eat here?"

Tirion laughed. "My boy, you have much to learn." He gave him to basic instructions on how to eat with royalty around.

"That doesn't seem to hard."

Everyone started eating, the meal was quite in variety. Normally there would be left overs from every meal, but not this time. The chiefs and everyone around soon learned about saiyan appetites, and even through Luvic ate civilly, it didn't stop him from eating a lot. At first everyone was doing well, but bit by bit people got full but Luvic kept eating. Soon afterward many of them stared in awe as the saiyan just Kept eating everything on the table, there were no leftovers left on the table.

Luvic gave a contented sigh as he finished eating and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He then noticed everyone's glare.

He turned to Tirion "Is there something on my face?"

Anduin spoke up "How did you eat that much?"

"Well I haven't eaten anything for a long time, so I was really hungry!" he happily replied, grateful that his stomach was full.

No one questioned the happy child, Tirion signaled the boy to follow, which he did. They walked out to a set up training ground where another person was setting stuff up.

The man turned to him. "Hello Luvic, my name is Grayson, I am your trainer for your way of paladin. I will be teaching you all I know. And just because your young, doesn't mean I won't go easy."

Something told Luvic today was gonna be fun, yet another screamed in agony.


End file.
